Punishment
by Hellyn
Summary: Todoroki Shouto tak suka jika kekasihnya berpakaian terlalu terbuka. "Kurasa aku harus memberimu hukuman, Midoriya." {Shoutoxfem!Izuku} Explicit Content, Genderbend, PWP.


_My Hero Academia milik Kouhei Horikoshi._

_Warnings : Explicit Lemon, kinda PWP, Genderbend, not for underage, alur cepat, typo, out of character._

_Pairing : Todoroki Shouto x female!Midoriya Izuku_

_Punishment is originally written by Hellyn._

.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku menunduk malu, menatap pasir putih lembut yang menjadi tempat berpijak dengan wajah bersemu. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Sejujurnya, Izuku sedikit menyimpan rasa takut dan bersalah karena ia yakin Todoroki Shouto—yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, tidak _setuju_ dengan keputusannya ini. Namun, sesekali dalam hidupnya, Izuku menginginkan sebuah pengakuan. Bahwa ia mampu menjadi sosok percaya diri dan dengan penampilan barunya, orang-orang di sekitarnya tak lagi memandang sebelah mata.

"Ahh, Midoriya _kawaii_! _Nice body_!" Kaminari berteriak dari sisi lapangan. Sebuah grup beranggotakan empat anak laki-laki sedang bertanding voli pantai dengan grup anak perempuan.

"_A-Arigatou_, Kaminari-_kun_." Izuku bergerak tak nyaman. Sejak tadi ia merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Shouto yang berdiri di samping Kaminari. Kekasihnya terpaksa ikut bergabung karena Kaminari memaksanya.

"Woaah! Baru kali ini aku melihat Midoriya memakai bikini. Imut maksimal. Aku tahu dia punya dada besar, tapi selama ini ia tak pernah memakai pakaian terbuka jadi—MAAFKAN AKU, TODOROKI! Jangan bunuh aku dengan tatapanmu yang menyeramkan." Sero Hanta memasang pose tangan memohon saat pemuda pemilik _double quirk_ memberinya _death glare_ level maksimal.

Ini semua adalah ide dari Yaoyorozu Momo. Gadis cantik itu menyarankan Izuku untuk sesekali berpenampilan lebih atraktif, apalagi saat ini kelas 1-A sedang melakukan wisata bersama di sebuah pantai di Okinawa. Yaomomo tidak setuju saat Izuku berkata bahwa ingin memakai pakaian biasa saja. Terus terang, Izuku kurang percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan pendek. Tapi Momo terus membujuknya dan Izuku terpaksa mengikuti saran Momo dengan setengah hati.

Hasilnya memang di luar dugaan. Bikini pilihan Momo melekat sempurna di tubuh Izuku. Lekuk tubuh gadis berambut hijau terekspos dengan jelas. Sinar matahari membuat warna kulitnya semakin cerah seperti karamel. Cokelat terang keemasan. Izuku lupa memakai tabir surya karena sibuk menghindari tatapan terpesona teman-temannya.

"Sama sekali tidak cocok! Kenapa tidak pakai karung saja sekalian, dasar pendek?" Bakugou Katsuki dan mulut kasarnya membuat Izuku memasang ekspresi muram. Uraraka Ochako dengan jiwa kesetiakawanannya langsung menghadiahi lemparan bola voli pada Bakugou—tepat mengenai kepala jabriknya. Bakugou mengamuk.

"Jangan dengarkan mulut kurang ajar Bakugou, Midoriya. Kau manis kok. Aku suka penampilanmu. Terlihat lebih segar." Kirishima Eijirou memberikan pujian tulus.

Shouto yang mendengar segala macam pujian yang ditujukan pada pacarnya semakin mematung di tempat. Dari posisinya berdiri, Shouto memandang Izuku yang tersenyum malu-malu. Bikini berwarna hijau itu benar-benar pas—Shouto enggan mengakuinya. Dada penuh Izuku menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Shouto merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak. Jika kekasihnya terus berpenampilan berani seperti itu, Shouto tak yakin bisa menahan diri.

"Aku keluar. Kau bisa cari orang lain yang menganggur, Kaminari." Shouto berjalan menjauhi arena lapangan. Kaminari mendesah kecewa, menyepak pasir membuat debu beterbangan. Susah-susah mengajak Shouto bermain, pemuda itu malah memutuskan keluar seenaknya. Grup anak perempuan masih memimpin dengan poin tertinggi. Ah, harga diri laki-laki Kaminari tak bisa menerima ini.

Tapi Kaminari tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Shouto mendekati Izuku, menggandeng tangan gadis itu, setengahnya menariknya keluar dari kerumunan menuju ke suatu tempat. Kaminari tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi sekilas tadi sorot mata Shouto benar-benar dingin dan seperti siap menerkam siapa saja.

"T-Todoroki-kun? Kita mau ke mana? Bagaimana pertandingan volinya? P-pelan-pelan." Izuku tak bisa mengimbangi langkah-langkah lebar Shouto. Pemuda itu tak bicara apa pun selama berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang lain berkumpul. Mereka tiba di sebuah kawasan yang cukup sepi dari pengunjung. Di balik batu karang yang menjulang kokoh, Izuku mendengar suara ombak yang memecah bebatuan. Ombak tadi menyisakan buih saat mencapai pesisir. Izuku berdiri gelisah. Shouto masih belum bersuara.

"Persetan dengan voli, Midoriya. Aku yakin aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku tak suka jika pacarku berpakaian terbuka. Kau melupakan itu?" Shouto duduk menghadap bibir pantai. Kemeja lengan pendek bermotif floral sedikit berkibar karena sapuan angin yang berembus. Shouto tak pernah _topless_—ia kurang menyukainya, apalagi di tempat yang berisi lautan manusia. Ia memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian kasual berbahan tipis dan dingin, yang memang didesain khusus untuk bepergian ke pantai. Celana pendek gelap menambah kesan maskulin dan membuat tubuh kekar Shouto semakin enak dipandang.

Izuku duduk di sebelah Shouto, meringis saat merasakan sensasi panas pasir yang terbakar matahari menempel di kulit bokongnya.

"M-maafkan aku, Todoroki-_kun_. Ini ide Yaomomo—tapi tolong jangan salahkan dia. Aku tidak bisa menolak, dan k-kurasa kau akan marah jika aku berkata aku m-menyukai penampilanku saat ini dan—aku ingin sesekali diperhatikan, jadi... maafkan aku. Aku bisa melepasnya jika kau tak suka." Izuku mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Kau ingin melepasnya dan telanjang bulat di sini?" Shouto bertanya datar.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku bisa kembali ke hotel dan berganti pakaian."

"Buang-buang waktu saja," komentar singkat Shouto membuat Izuku tertegun. Kekasihnya benar-benar marah.

"Todoroki-_kun_ marah ya?" Izuku bertanya dengan nada lirih. Gadis itu sudah tahu jawabannya, ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Sedikit."

"Pasti banyak." Izuku mengeluh.

Shouto menoleh ke arah gadisnya yang tertunduk lesu. "Maaf, Izuku. Aku hanya tidak suka kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa yang menjadi _milikku_ tak bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mereka tak punya hak untuk memandangmu dengan begitu intens—terutama Kaminari dan anak laki-laki lainnya, sial mungkin setelah ini aku akan membekukan pantai lalu—"

"JANGAN! Todoroki-_kun_ sudah gila! Kau menyebalkan sekali saat sedang cemburu."

Kedua alis Shouto bertaut.

Cemburu?

Benar sekali. Shouto merasa cemburu. Dia hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikan emosi di balik ekspresi datarnya. Masalahnya adalah, mengapa sekarang justru Izuku yang terlihat kesal? Kedua belah pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Poni ikalnya bergoyang. Pandangan Shouto semakin turun hingga sampai ke—dada ranum Izuku benar-benar menguji imannya saat ini. Shouto berdehem pelan.

"Ke mari, Midoriya." Shouto menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan gadisnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Uh, oh. Sepertinya pertahanan diri Shouto sudah runtuh dan lenyap entah ke mana.

"K-kita tak bisa melakukannya di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lewat dan memergoki kita—"

"Aku akan memanggangnya di tempat."

"Todoroki-_kun_!"

"Bercanda. Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Aku sedang ingin menghukummu, Midoriya. Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk gadis yang melanggar aturan sepertimu?" Karena tak sabar, Shouto menarik tubuh Izuku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Izuku memekik pelan saat posisi mereka sudah berubah. Izuku duduk di pangkuan Shouto, membelakangi pemuda itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu... mungkin membuat soba kesukaan Todoroki-kun?"

"Aku memang lapar. Tapi soba bukan keinginanku untuk saat ini. Aku menginginkan Izuku."

.

Izuku menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat kala Shouto meremas payudaranya dari belakang. Telapak tangan besar dan lebar itu menangkup payudara Izuku, memberikan pijatan lembut yang membuat sang gadis melenguh pelan. Izuku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di pangkuan Shouto—yang justru adalah kesalahan besar karena akibat gerakan pinggul kekasihnya, Shouto menggeram dan semakin kencang meremas.

"Haa—ahhh! Anghh... anghh." Izuku mendesah dengan suara pelan. Shouto menyibakkan sebagian rambut hijau yang menutupi daun telinga gadis dalam pelukannya, lalu menjilatnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Bunyi debur ombak meredam desahan Izuku.

"Todoroki-kun, unhh.. k-kau tidak serius kan? Akkhh!" Izuku memekik saat Shouto memelintir puting payudaranya yang telah menegang, menarik-narik gemas seolah itu adalah mainan.

"Kapan kau pernah melihatku bercanda, hm? Kau tegang sekali, Midoriya. Ini bukan pertama kali kita melakukannya." Jemari Shouto turun menuju tempat terlarang yang masih terbungkus sehelai kain tipis. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar saat merasakan kewanitaan kekasihnya basah. Napas Izuku terengah-engah. Sengatan terik matahari yang membakar kulit membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Pun napas berat Shouto yang berada dekat sekali di telinganya.

"K-kita tak mungkin melakukannya di sini, akan ada banyak orang yang lewat dan aku t-tak mau kita ketahuan—ahhhhkk!"

Shouto memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam liang sempit Izuku tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya membuat gadis itu menjerit dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Kita belum pernah melakukan outdoor sex. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat karena aku sangat ingin menghukum gadisku yang telah bertingkah nakal. Midoriya, tubuhmu tak bisa menolak sentuhanku."

"A-aku tidak—ahhh. Hah, hah. T-Todoroki-kun..."

"Tempat ini aman. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan memergoki kita. Berteriaklah sepuasmu, Midoriya. Panggil namaku."

Shouto memutar wajah Izuku ke belakang untuk menghadapnya, kemudian mencium bibir ranum kekasihnya yang telah basah oleh saliva.

"Keluarkan lidahmu," perintah Shouto dengan nada berat. Izuku menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Izuku tak mampu berpikir waras. Ciuman Shouto kali ini sangat menuntut dan tergesa. Tangan Shouto yang bebas masih setia memainkan klitoris Izuku membuat gadis itu susah payah menahan gejolak hasrat.

"Aku tak bawa pengaman, kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Tapi aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Shouto melepas ciumannya, menyisakan untaian benang saliva yang terputus saat bibir keduanya terpisah.

Izuku merasakan sesuatu yang besar, tebal, dan keras menggesek kemaluannya. Mereka tak mungkin kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul dalam kondisi seperti ini. Shouto masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Helaian poni menjuntai, menutupi sebagian dahi, menyembunyikan sepasang iris yang berselimut kabut gairah. Shouto merasa ekspresi wajahnya saat sedang horny sangat memalukan dan tidak pantas untuk dilihat, namun Izuku berkata dia menyukainya. Siapapun akan memasang wajah seperti itu saat merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Shouto menggeleng, berkata bahwa hal itu tidak keren sama sekali.

"Aku sangat ingin berada di dalam Midoriya, tubuhku panas sekali." Shouto berbisik.

Izuku merinding merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya dipeluk erat seperti ini oleh kekasihnya sudah membuat jantung Izuku berdebar kencang.

"B-baiklah. Tapi jangan kebablasan, m-maksudku, Todoroki-kun tidak boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Aku tidak janji." Shouto menjilat perpotongan leher Izuku yang berkilau karena keringat.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku berbalik, menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan ekspresi kesal namun terlihat imut di mata Shouto.

"Baiklah. Aku juga belum ingin membuatmu hamil. Setidaknya, kita harus menunggu sampai lulus." Shouto mengecup bibir Izuku sekilas. "Kita akan melakukannya sambil berdiri."

Izuku berpegangan pada bebatuan keras dan kokoh di hadapannya. Telapak tangannya terasa meremang saat menyentuh permukaan batu yang kasar dan panas. Shouto berdiri di belakangnya dengan celana yang telah melorot beberapa senti. Kemeja tipis masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan seks di tempat terbuka, Shouto tak ingin telanjang sepenuhnya.

"Beritahu aku kapan pun kau siap." Shouto memegangi kedua sisi pinggul Izuku. Bikini gadis itu tak terpasang sempurna karena ulah Shouto beberapa menit yang lalu sementara celana berwarna senada jatuh sepenuhnya di atas permukaan pasir.

"L-lakukan." Izuku menelan ludah susah payah.

Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang besar dan keras seolah mendobrak bibir kewanitaannya.

"Nhhh—"

"Hah, kau baik-baik saja? Ugh." Shouto berusaha mendorong kejantanannya agar masuk seutuhnya. Cukup sulit karena mereka tak melakukan foreplay dalam durasi yang lama membuat cairan pelumas alami keduanya tak begitu banyak. Tapi, kewanitaan Izuku yang basah sudah cukup untuk menerima kehadiran penis Shouto yang sudah tak sabar ingin bergerak.

"Hah, hah—sudah masuk semua." Shouto mengambil jeda sejenak dengan mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit tengkuk Izuku membuat gadis itu kegelian.

Goyangan pelan pinggul Izuku mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah siap. Shouto mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan, merasakan sensasi pijatan dan cengkeraman dinding kewanitaan Izuku yang begitu erat. Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, sesekali tubuhnya tersentak pelan ke depan karena hunjaman beruntun yang memanjakan area kewanitaannya. Izuku bisa mendengar Shouto menggeram dengan suara berat. Jika ia berbalik sekarang, Izuku yakin ia akan klimaks hanya dengan memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tengah dilanda kenikmatan.

"Hyahh—anghh... ohhh." Desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Izuku membuat gairah Shouto semakin meledak. Posisi ini membuat Shouto bisa leluasa menyaksikan kejantanan besarnya bergerak keluar masuk dengan intens.

"Ughh... k-kau menyukainya?" Tangan Shouto yang semula memegangi pinggul Izuku merayap naik untuk meraup payudara kekasihnya yang berguncang-guncang sensual. Shouto meremasnya dengan liar tanpa ampun membuat Izuku semakin keras mendesah.

"Nhh... s-suka. L-lebih keras, Shouto-kun."

"Kau memanggil namaku dengan baik. Hahh, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Nhh..."

Pinggul Shouto bergerak semakin cepat dan liar. Terasa kasar saat tubuh Izuku terombang-ambing dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi datang menghampirinya.

"AKHHH—A-apa ini? J-jangan di situ—anggghhh!" Izuku menggeliat liar, kedua kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya merosot pelan saat merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Penis Shouto berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatannya, tidak hanya sekali, pemuda itu terus bergerak dan mengenainya berkali-kali membuat Izuku semakin tak waras.

"Hah, hah, berdirilah, Izuku." Shouto berusaha menahan tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak ambruk, namun usahanya gagal karena gadis itu tampak kelelahan dan tak sanggup berdiri.

"M-mou, aku tak tahan lagi—ukhhh."

"Menungginglah lebih tinggi. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya." Shouto meremas bokong sintal Izuku, lalu menamparnya pelan.

Izuku meringis, pandangannya berkabut, namun ia menuruti perintah Shouto. Permukaan pasir yang panas menyengat telapak tangannya. Izuku tidak peduli. Shouto kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda.

"Arghh... aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu. Berbaliklah." Shouto terengah-engah, meraih wajah Izuku untuk menghadap ke belakang. Tubuh kekar Shouto sedikit membungkuk, namun pemuda itu tetap berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tubuhnya tak terlalu membebani Izuku.

"Umhhh-ummhh—hmmphh." Ciuman panas itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum Shouto melepaskan bibir kekasihnya dan berfokus pada kenikmatan yang tercipta di bawah sana.

Izuku sangat malu dengan posisi ini, ditambah mereka melakukannya di tempat umum. Meski letaknya jauh dari keramaian, namun kemungkinan seseorang memergoki kegiatan panas mereka bisa terjadi.

"Hahh, ughh..." Napas Shouto pendek-pendek, gerakan pinggulnya mulai tak terkontrol. Kejantanannya terasa panas dan semakin geli.

"Hyaaahh! Unnhhh—Shouto-kunhhh—hahh..." Tubuh Izuku seperti terlempar-lempar akibat gerakan kasar kekasihnya.

"S-sebentar lagi... arggh."

"Umhh... hah, hah, anghhh—kyaaaah!" Izuku mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mendesah kencang, jemarinya menggaruk pasir di bawahnya menciptakan cekungan dalam.

"Hah, a-aku datang... Izuku—ARGHH!" Tepat sebelum penisnya menyemburkan sperma, Shouto langsung mencabut organ intimnya, mengarahkannya pada punggung Izuku yang telanjang. Gadis itu merasakan semprotan hangat pada punggungnya serta sensasi lengket yang bercampur dengan peluh.

"Hah, hah..." Shouto nyaris ambruk menindih Izuku jika saja dia tak menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

"S-Shouto-kun..."

Bibir Izuku menelusuri rahang tegas Shouto, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Kita harus segera kembali. T-tapi aku tak kuat berjalan." Izuku tersenyum kikuk. Kedua kakinya masih terasa lemas dan kewanitaannya sedikit nyeri.

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

Shouto segera bangkit setelah merapikan celananya. Pemuda itu membantu Izuku mengenakan bikininya yang sempat teronggok di atas pasir. Masih beruntung Shouto tidak merobeknya saat sesi percintaan mereka.

"K-kurasa teman-teman mengkhawatirkan kita."

"Mungkin saja." Shouto melirik bekas kissmark dan gigitan yang tertinggal di kulit Izuku. Dia segera melepas kemeja lengan pendek yang melekat pada tubuhnya lalu memakaikannya pada Izuku. "Tutupi tubuhmu dengan ini."

Perlakuan manis kekasihnya membuat Izuku merona sekilas. "Ya."

Seandainya Shouto dan Izuku menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi ada dua makhluk yang tak sengaja meemrgoki permainan cinta mereka dan kini terkapar dengan hidung mimisan dari balik bebatuan karang.

Kaminari Denki dan Minoru Mineta tak akan bisa mengusir pemandangan yang baru saja mereka saksikan dari ingatan mereka.

_**fin**_


End file.
